


i'll always find solace in your company

by midorkiyaizuku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JO, M/M, Marriage Proposal, inigo is an Idiot and thats the only way i'll write him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorkiyaizuku/pseuds/midorkiyaizuku
Summary: On their third anniversary, Inigo wants to do something sweet for Xander. As per usual, it doesn't quite work out the way he planned (but that's okay)





	i'll always find solace in your company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbrush/gifts).



> Hello!! This was written as a small birthday present for Inkbrush!! I hope you like my Small Offering! Love you <3

No matter how long Inigo stared down at the blank paper in front of him, he couldn’t think of a single word to write. 

Inigo had quickly decided that the best way to tell Xander just how much he loved him was through a cleverly crafted letter. Owain had given him the idea. Something about ‘the adventures of physical words on a page, and the journey it takes the heart on’. And Inigo, like a fool, listened. 

It was terrible, really. Xander had always been so good with words, both off and on the page, and Inigo couldn’t think of a single one to write in this god-forsaken letter. 

He couldn’t even start it. He had so much he wanted to say to his partner. It was their third anniversary, for crying out loud. Three years fo being in love and Inigo still couldn’t even speak as eloquently as he would like to around him. 

It was so strange. In the beginning, Inigo didn’t have this problem. He was all incessant flirting and pick-up lines to terrible they’d even have ghosts blushing. He hadn’t struggled to say anything at all. 

And then he fell in love. 

Severa had always told him that the day he stopped flirting, the world was going to end. Well, the world was certainly ending now. It was crashing down around his feet in the form of discarded paper and squandered ink. 

~~_ Dear Xander,  _ ~~

~~_ To Xander,  _ ~~

~~_ My love,  _ ~~

~~_ Xander,  _ ~~

He was going slowly insane. He knew what he wanted to say. He knew exactly the meaning he wished to convey, but he just didn’t have the words to do it. 

The paper in front of him was his mortal enemy, now. He scowled his face and grabbed the quill from the desk again. Xander wouldn’t have this problem. Xander was able to speak beautiful and polished words as though he was a damn book of poetry.

He scrumpled another piece of paper into a ball, and threw it onto the floor to join its other discarded brethren.\

He pulled another page, and started again. 

_ Dearest Xander,  _

_ Did you know that I loved you?  _

Inigo really thought himself a fool. 

He scrumped the page again, and threw it atop the ever-expanding pile of ‘failures that were going to haunt Inigo’. 

Inigo was going to bang his head against the desk until it broke. He had always been told he had a thick skull, after all. 

He was pulled from his self-pity party by the door opening, and Xander sliding in. 

“Inigo, what is happening?” Inigo turned around to see Xander standing in the middle of the paper covered floor, eyebrows creasing together. “Aren’t we supposed to be advocating against deforestation?” 

“Don’t read them!” Inigo had meant for that to sound forceful, but it only sounded like a squeak. Xander wasn’t supposed to be back for at least another hour. _As_ _if_ the King of Nohr would finish his duties before sunset.  Unheard of. With the kind of luck that Inigo was having lately, of course, this would be the first time Xander came home early. 

It was mortifying. 

“Honestly, I have no idea what’s going on.” Xander may have sounded serious, but a smile was spreading across his face. Inigo felt his cheeks heat up, a crimson blush dusting over them. “Can we take a walk? If you’re not busy, that is. I would say something here, but I fear your papers will gain sentience and overthrow the moment.”

If he wasn’t going to be able to write, he may as well just go along with whatever Xander wanted to say

“Yes, let’s go. Get me out of here.”

 

* * *

 

“I swear to you, Xander, I was trying to write you a letter. It was going to be absolutely remarkable, the best letter you ever received. But you interrupted me. So no letter, now.” Inigo winked at him. 

“Hah, you’re hilarious.” Xander’s monotonous tone forced a snort out of Inigo. In the privacy of Krakenburg’s gardens, they had their hands intertwined. The soft hum of the cicadas filled the air. Flowers blooming in brilliant shades of pinks and purples surrounded them, and Inigo made a note to thank Leo and Elise for their stellar choices later. 

It was comfortable. But then again, maybe it was the company that made it feel so. 

“I actually wanted to discuss something with you, but it’s much harder than I thought.” 

Those were never good words. Inigo couldn’t help his mind wandering. Was it a good thing? A bad thing? He couldn’t think of anything that had gone wrong as of late (a rare occurrence), and surely Xander wasn’t so cruel as to deliver bad information on their anniversary. 

“Words don’t come easy, sometimes. I learnt that today.” It wasn’t a lie. His letters had all been disgraceful. 

Xander stopped walking, causing Inigo to stop too. 

“You’re leaving me, are you?” Inigo felt a bit like a child saying that, but it was the easiest way to say it. 

‘What? No, of course not. The opposite, actually.” Xander’s eyes looked down to the floor, and then back up at Inigo’s. “I wanted to ask if you would marry me.”

Inigo’s world stopped. 

Now, he had always claimed to never be the kind to get over-emotional, but there was no stopping the tears pooling in his eyes or the vast grin on his face. He felt as though his heart was beating so fast it was about to burst out of his chest.

“I don’t have a ring right now, but I couldn’t wait another day to-” whatever Xander was about to say was cut off by Inigo flinging himself into Xander’s arms. “I can’t breathe. Is this a yes?”

Inigo couldn’t help laughing. His chest felt warm and his head was spinning. “This would be a weird way to say no, don’t you think?” 

“I love you.” Xander’s smile was bright enough to light up the entirety of Nohr, Inigo decided. He wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. 

“I love you too, Xander.”

Inigo didn’t know how long he remained standing there for, arms wrapped around Xander. He didn’t care. He was going to savour this happy moment for as long as they both lived. 

“Can I just ask you one question?”

“Anything!” Inigo wasn’t nervous this time. 

He probably should have been.

“What was with all those pieces of paper?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @xanderthepaladin <3


End file.
